Treasure
'Treasure '''is a young kitty that belongs to Ariel. Treasure was discovered on Prince Eric's ship and they kept her there until founded by Ariel. Bio Appearance Treasure is a dark orange kitten with cream coloring on her face, chest, and stomach. Slightly loose fur is on each cheek, along with a pale pink blush. Her nose is dark pink, while her inner-ear is cream. She has cerulean eyes. She has a single thick forelock curling to the side, along with a thick very curled tail held with a glittering purple leaf ornament. She wears a silver crown with a clam shape in the center, accented with a purple gem. Her silver collar matches it. Personality '''Treasure is a very curious kitten that actually happens to enjoy water! But she has always dreamed of living in a big fancy castle and likes to collect trinkets. She loves Caviar, swimming, and bubble baths." Quotes *''"Could you help me get ready for the party?"'' (Getting Bathed and Blow Dried) * "'' * ''" * "'' ''(Getting groomed and trimmed) * "'' * ''" * "'' * ''" (Getting Fed) * "'' * ''(Eating) " * (Eating) " * (Eating) " * (Eating) " (Getting Dressed) * " * Merchandise *Furry Tail Friends Treasure, comes with a purple brush with a silver seashell gem on it. *Treasure Talk and Sing Collectable. Comes with the same purple brush that the other sets have. *Wiggle and Wag Doll *Build-A-Bear Doll *Stuffed Animal/Plush Doll * Glitzy Glitter Friends * AirWalker® Balloon Buddy * Princess Doll and Pet Figure Set * Plush Handbag * Lego * Ornament * Pawfection Styling Head * Wristwatch * Whisker Haven Tales Playset - Pool Party * Pawcation: Fruity Fashion Pets Trivia *In the Palace Pets App Treasure's muzzle, chest, and stomach appears lighter in coloring then shown in the art. The same markings can be seen through her tail. *She's one of the main characters in Whisker Haven. Gallery Treasure Book.png Treasure GlitzGlam.png|Plush Treasure Treasure Toy.png TreasureAriel.png e3b9ac7ab7138dc5f7db5992c1fcaee47f61323c.png Treasure01.png ariel 3.jpg 9780736433464_jpg_172x250_q85.jpg|Treasure's Chapter Book Disney-Princess-Palace-Pets-disney-princess-34879141-320-480.jpg|With no costume 9781484716526_01_480x480-75.jpg pets5.jpg pets16.png Treasure 2.png|Treasure with Prince Eric Treasure 3.png Treasure 4.png Treasure 1.png 21332_21303_21336_21127_21127x.jpg|Build-A-Bear Treasure Treasure 5.png|Treasure's Story Part 1 Treasure 6.png|Treasure in the App Treasure with Max, Flounder, Scuttle and Sebastian.png|Treasure with Max, Flounder, Scuttle and Sebastian Exploring.png Pretending.png untitled 1.png Treasure 7.png|In Her Original Outfit 200px-Palace_Pets_-_Treasure.png ariel_treasure.png ariel_treasureoval.png treasure2.png|Treasure's Book Version treasureflwrsq.png treasureprettykitty.png 85e58d5ffffcf3dd06e1be26bf14fdbd2e766883.jpg Disney Princess Palace Pets - Ariel's Kitty, Treasure Wiggle and Wag Doll.jpg|Disney Princess Palace Pets - Ariel's Kitty, Treasure Wiggle and Wag Doll Ariel Meets Treasure.png Cuddle Treasure.png 71SNdwDpBgL._SL1000_.jpg|Glitzy Glitter Friends: Treasure 51K3pjkZYsL.jpg|AirWalker® Balloon Buddy: Treasure 61WXCegMvEL._SL1000_.jpg|Ariel and Treasure Doll and Figure Set Treasure and Max.png character_palacepets_treasure_3bfa5bb9.jpeg 11895130_808030392647938_4296858291455394629_o.png 6d595d336c7db7c577b09f5d47e85645.jpg 7f66e9b0e3317f4624689c36969d1402.jpg f29fffdbb5461ad0129abb7df2949184.jpg|Treasure's Portrait with Ariel palace_pets_treasure.gif palace_pets_treasure2.gif treasure.gif|Clipart of Treasure ariel_treasure_beach.gif maxresdefault-1.jpg tumblr_ns0n94C0Hu1tte2igo1_540.jpg tumblr_myfv944VcI1qkhhhso7_250.jpg 9e8f7e0a46d73f1e412edb697f448f61.jpg|In her new outfit 8326662_Z.jpg hqdefault-01.jpg hqdefault-2.jpg Treasure1.png|In her new outfit 2 Treasure's Portrait with Ariel 2.png|Treasure's Portrait with Ariel 2 open-uri20150608-749-1c8b92f_683c2a92.jpeg pTRU1-21449417enh-z6.jpg|Plush Handbag 1936341_932632860187690_7348810907801118575_n.jpg 12038559_824439417673702_7064352960215291883_n.png 12348085_858282760956034_1141885444174825082_n.jpg 13177679_944605482323761_3806147593804856459_n.png 13221739_952993771484932_1406747634775963965_n.jpg 81zHXvLbIjL._SL1405_.jpg|LEGO Treasure's Day at the Pool Unknown23.jpeg|Treasure Ornament 13567145_985317138252595_4076524549157734005_n.png 13413537_968817786569197_6231836520873305415_n.jpg Pawfection Styling Head .jpg|Pawfection Styling Head Treasure 41Rm+-KuPgL.jpg 41T7UfvBGDL.jpg 71SQpGVHRpL._SL1300_.jpg 13693025_992929567491352_3568630829035753775_o.jpg 1934076_864517660332544_4404792764404318428_n.jpg 11855826_805823776201933_3142302347156815121_n.png 12079481_832600410190936_456474199372924607_n.jpg 12079594_832605076857136_2341030415745969850_n.jpg 13139114_948749568576019_4647501531204241762_n.png 51143115.jpg|Treasure Wristwatch 49109132_Alt05.jpg 1bef3fcc7f465c2c9e5c7c637e41cd1f.jpg|In her new outfit 3 f0e325357b108523afad784cc298b11a.jpg 14316732_1042302012554107_6921691097224449761_n.png Category:Orange Category:Cats Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Purple Category:Pets With Playsets Category:Ariel Category:Whisker Haven Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blue Category:Tan